Nana Hayashida
Kanji:林田 奈々 |birth = February 13 |sign = ♒ Aquarius |gender = Female |age = 19-20 |height = 157 cm (5'2") |weight = 45 kg (100 lbs) |blood type = O |hair color = Brown |eye color = Blue |status = Active |relative(s) = Banri Tada (Former love interest) Unnamed brother {Brother} Unnamed sister-in-law {Sister-in-law} |occupation = Second-Year Student |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |first appearance manga = |first appearance anime = Episode 1 |japanese = Ai Kayano |english = Christina Masterson|chinese = }} Linda ' (リンダ ''Rinda) is a second-year student and member of the Japanese Culture Festival Research Society. She saved Banri and Koko when they escaped. She is Tada Banri's former best friend and Nana's best friend. Linda has short brown hair and blue eyes. In high school, her hair was longer and tied in a ponytail. Personality According to Koko, Linda is very kind and proactive, and also very beautiful. History In the past, Linda and Banri went to the same high school as shown in episode 4 & 5 when Banri found a photo of both of them in his yearbook. In reality, she was Banri's best friend in high school, and his friends consider them good friends. On the night of the graduation ceremony Banri expressed his feelings towards her by asking: "Yes, or No?". Linda states that she wants to think about the answer, to which Banri replied that he would wait for her on the bridge as usual. She feels regretful and guilty throughout the series and places blame on herself for being late to the bridge where Banri was hit and developed his amnesia. Plot She first appeared when Banri was surrounded and trapped by the Latin Dance Club members who wanted to recruit him. She then pulled him out and saved him. As she pulled him out, he got some abrasions so she treated them and they then introduced themselves. All the while, she acted like she did not know him. Linda apologizes for the behavior of the clubs and tells him that it is the duty of seniors to protect juniors. They continue to chat, and Banri asks Linda which club she was in because of her strange outfit. Linda said that she was in Oriental Festival Club (Omatsuri) and then she said that she would not force Banri to join because it was just a "coincidence" that they met. She reminded Banri that if wanted to ask for help, she could help, because she was also a student of the law faculty. After a week Banri undergoing studies in Tokyo, Linda then reappears when Banri was again trapped by the many extracurricular looking for new members, Linda re-saved it for the second time and stated that Banri has joined the club. She then advised Banri avoid the streets alone, and then Linda describes that her club is the Orientation Culture, and explained that the activities studied are Japanese culture and traditional festivals. Once Banri begins to question his past with Linda, he asks about her answer to him on the bridge. Linda replies by saying "No" because she never thought of Tada as more than a friend, and even if she dated him, it wouldn't truly make him happy. Later on in the series, when Banri and Linda meet again to reminisce, he asks for them both to pretend their high-school years together never happened. Linda replies by tearing up their high-school photo and says, "We're doing the right thing, Banri...". While Banri is working a part-time job with Mitsuo at a birthday party, Banri noticed Nana in a devil's costume, and when Banri was praised about her costume, Nana answered that her costume was "...one of the devil's twin", revealing the other "twin" as none-other than Linda. During the party, the two get caught up in a moment when a guest wants a picture with the two of them in it. Banri quickly grabs a glow stick, dips Linda down and poses with her suggestively. Koko walks in just in time to see the display and confronts Banri with some juice and a slap in the face; thinking he was cheating on her. Nana quickly grabs Linda and pulls her away to defuse the situation as Koko runs away in tears. Relationships '''Tada Banri She grew up together with Banri in Shizuoka and entered the same school until High School up until after Banri lost all his past memories. They also became schoolmates in Fukurai University. Right now she is Banri's senior since Banri was held back for a year because of his medications and rehabilitation. She was admittedly in love with the past Banri, but could not bring herself to date him because she knew this would not make him happy. She is very helpful with his situation throughout the series, and eventually invites Banri to stay with her before old Banri takes over his conscious. Later on in the series she confesses her love to him while Banri is dating Koko Kaga. Nana She is Linda's Senior and one of her closest friends. She was a former member of the Festival Club and acts like Linda's rebellious older sister that cares more than she leads on. And she's from the anime Nana. Watch it. Yanagisawa Mitsuo They became close at the time where they started to work together with Banri and Nana at one of the party hosted by Nana's Boss. Up until the present they still continue to work and sometimes meet at the club. They've ate outside together quite a few times over the summer break causing Mitsuo to develop feelings for her. In the middle of the anime series, Linda told Banri that she knows about Mitsuo's feelings to her but can't return it because she only thinks of the latter as her Kouhai. But, on the last part of the anime series, Mitsuo never gave up on his feelings for her and was still trying to film her making her blush. It was also hinted on the last part that Linda was also starting to see Mitsuo in a different way. Quotes "Sorry. Was I too rough?" "It's a senpai's job to look after younger students." "This must be more than a coincidence." "Are you not feeling well? Should I go to the nurse's office with you?" "It's me. Can't you tell?" "Don't forget, Tada Banri!" "I hope we can be friends." "Come to Tokyo. It's fun. Come. Come with me." "You were like a bomb, one wrong move and I might have lost you again." "Is it my fault? Is it my fault because I wasn't there in time? It can't end like that... It can't!" "I'm glad I got to meet you again. I'm really happy. I was willing to give up everything. I prayed to God to let you live. You're alive. You're here. That's all I want. I won't ask for anything else." "Even if you don't remember, you're important to me." "No! I don't even see him as a guy in the first place. No! No! I don't like him at all!" "It's all the opposite, Banri. Sometimes I'm really stupid. Forgive me for being stupid." "Once you miss the opportunity to say something, the words become increasingly toxic. The best thing to do is to just say everything." "There's nothing between us that we can't say anymore. We haven't changed. We're still alive. We're looking at the same sky. That hasn't changed at all." "That's obvious. It was 'no'. I just couldn't think of you romantically. I was going to tell you we should stay friends." "I'll wear the mask of an adult." "I wonder if I can endure this forever. My brother's going to live a lie. And I'm one of the liars. I've hurt him." "Really? Really? Can I really trust you?" "Banri, make sure you take good care of Koko-chan. Always listen for Koko-chan's voice. When the rain falls, when the wind blows. When the flowers scatter, when the shadows loom. In every sign... search for her voice. Koko-chan is your girlfriend." "It's a little weird, but no one's watching." "It's fine. I'm Linda. It's only natural for me to do this. That's all you need to know. So don't worry about it. Just let my kind self-take care of you, Banri." "Yeah, not in a romantic sense. You were my friend, but I wasn't in love. I didn't like you that way." "We're doing the right thing, Banri." Trivia * Linda's nickname came from the alternate reading of the first character of her surname, Hayashida. The kanji 林 can also be read as rin in onyomi. * Linda and Banri share the same second character 田 (da, meaning rice field) in their surnames. * In Portuguese and Spanish, her name means "beautiful", "cute" and "pretty". References Category:Characters Category:Female